Game
by Amai Star of Darkness
Summary: Todo, única y exclusivamente para regalárselo a él. [Shonen-ai] ¡Viñeta! ¡KuroKen! /Posible OoC/ Future!Fic/ –¡Denle una oportunidad!


**Game.**

 **Disclaimer:** Haikyuu y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Future!Fic. Shonen-ai. Relación homosexual. Yo ya avise~

* * *

Kuro observa con atención el rostro concentrado de Kenma, admirando cada rincón que podía de la cara ajena – el perfil, más bien – tomando en cuenta que éste está sentado de espaldas contra el costado de la cama mientras juega con el nuevo juego. El mayor de los dos se acomoda mejor en su lugar, cambiando la posición en la que está para evitar que su cuello duela – pues pasar más de diez minutos semisentado contra el respaldo de la cama no era algo muy recomendable –, y pasa su mirada del universitario al juego que trancurre en la pantalla del televisor.

Ciertamente, y no por ser un engreído, puede decir que los gráficos son muy buenos y los niveles lo suficiente atrapantes como para llamar el interés de Kozume.

—¿Entonces? —inquiere el antiguo capitán de Nekoma al tiempo que se acuesta de espaldas en la cama ajena y agarra la pelota de vóley que ha ignorado durante todo el rato.

El nuevamente dueño de cabellos oscuros no cambia su expresión concentrada, ni mira en ningún momento a Tetsurou.

—Los gráficos están bien. —dice con su tono habitual de voz. Aprieta un par de botones y aparece en un nuevo nivel. —Uhm… El ambiente se parece bastante al que daba el juego original. —afirma.

Ante esto, mientras Kuroo juega con el balón, lentamente una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

—Los niveles…—continua Kenma de forma pausada. Aprieta una combinación de botones y luego otra, y su personaje sigue su camino. —Están bien…uhm…estructurados. —prosigue.

Mientras más habla el menor, el chico de peinado extraño siente como la satisfacción se hace más grande y la felicidad lo invade de forma torrencial. Observa detalladamente como Kenma sigue jugando, llegando a la recta final; cuando finalmente el universitario termina el juego, deja el mando sobre el piso y gira el rostro para mirarlo, Kuro está más que contento al notar aquel resplandor en los orbes ámbar.

—Los personajes…y las herramientas, están bien, supongo. —añade, con lo que Tetsurou puede decir es emoción. —Estoy seguro que se venderá muy bien en el mercado. Felicidades. —finaliza Kozume con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

Entonces es allí cuando el graduado, ahora diseñador de juegos, deja de lado la pelota a la que realmente en todo ese tiempo no le ha prestado la atención de siempre para luego sentarse al borde de la cama y conecta su mirada con la contraria.

—No, no lo hará. —dice de repente, apreciando secretamente la expresión confundida y sorprendida de Kenma.

El menor parpadea, extrañado para luego cuestionar: —¿Por qué?

Kuro sonríe un poco más, para luego apoyar su codo derecho sobre su rodilla y a su vez apoyar su mentón sobre la palma de su mano.

—Simple, porque solo hay, y habrá, una copia de este juego. —dice con cierta diversión. —Y es tuya, tu regalo. —explica con sencillez.

Ciertamente, Tetsurou no tiene la más mínima intención de contarle al contrario los muchos favores que ha usado, adquirido y las varias llamadas que tuvo que hacer para conseguir los permisos necesarios para hacer una nueva versión de su juego favoritos cuando eran niños. Todo, única y exclusivamente para regalárselo a él.

Con tranquilidad, Kuro se acerca a Kenma, agarrando entre sus grandes manos el rostro de su amigo de la infancia para, por unos segundos, admirar las mejillas rojas, los ojos brillantes y la expresión aun sorprendida. Una vez hace esto, finalmente hace lo que tanto desea y besa los labios ajenos, uniéndolos con los suyos en una sutil y suave danza en donde expresa todo lo que siente por el contrario.

Cuando se separan, quedando sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros, con esa expresión astuta junto con una sonrisa coqueta, el más alto de los dos susurra contra los labios ajenos antes de volver a apoderarse de ellos.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Kenma.

* * *

 _ **¡Hey! Yo aquí estrenándose en un nuevo fandom ¡Y con KuroKen! No tengo mucho por decir.**_

 **Lo de siempre, perdonen cualquier error. Gracias por los reviews y demás :')**

 **¡Ya saben comentarios, consejos, criticas y demás [MIENTRAS SEAN DE BUENA MANERA] Bienvenidos sean!~**

 **¡Hasta luego!~**


End file.
